The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Cimicifuga plant, botanically known as Cimicifuga japonica and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hillside Splashdance’ or as “new plant.” Cimicifuga japonica is also botanically known as Actaea japonica. 
The new plant of the present invention was discovered as a seedling in a flat of seedlings of a species form of Cimicifuga japonica in Shelburne, Mass., U.S. by the inventor who has asexually reproduced the new plant and who has cultivated the new plant for the last eight years by division. Asexual propagation by division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable; the new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and is reproduced true to type in successive generations.